In addition to an input scheme using a keyboard or a mouse, an electronic device has recently supported various input schemes such as a voice input and the like according to the related art. For example, the electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC) may recognize a voice input of a user in a state where a voice recognition service is executed and may execute an action corresponding to the voice input or may provide the result found depending on the voice input.
Nowadays, the voice recognition service is being developed based on a technology processing a natural language. The technology processing the natural language refers to a technology that grasps the intent of a user's utterance and provides the user with the result suitable for the intent.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.